1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward vehicle brake assemblies and, more specifically, toward structures for directing cooling air to such vehicle brake assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
As more vehicles have employed front facia extending below the front bumper and other structures that reduce air flow to the vehicle's interior heat-generating components, it has been more common to provide ducts or other passageways to communicate cooling air to the heat generating components. If such components are in the engine compartment, this is a rather simple matter because numerous paths for air communication are available. However, for heat generating components that are disposed external to the engine compartment, providing sufficient targeted cooling air is problematic. These problems are the result of the severe space limitations for a cooling air duct, as well as by the swirling airflow inherent in a location external to the engine compartment or other confined space.
In this regard, in order to solve problems associated with insufficient cooling resulting from reduced air flow to the front brake assemblies, it has been known in the art to provide ducts or other structures to communicate cooling air from a forward area of the vehicle to the front brake assembly. For example, it is known to provide an opening in the front facia through which cooling air may flow toward the front brake assembly. Conventionally, the opening in the front facia simply defines a passageway through which air flows, and the air flowing therethrough is not directed or oriented in any way. It has also been proposed to provide a duct that extends from the front facia to the front brake assembly, and serves to communicate air directly from the front facia to the front brake assembly. Such known structures typically include straight pipes that have an outlet attached directly to the brake assembly and, as such, are difficult to install and complicate the vehicle assembly process as they must be installed after the brake assembly is in place.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a structure that will reliably direct a stream of cooling air to the vehicle's front brake assemblies. Further, there exists a need in the art for such a structure that may be easily installed and that does not complicate the vehicle assembly process.